


Earth-211: Danni Fenton

by artemisdarkmoon



Series: Unfinished DP x BNHA crossovers [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Earth, Danni Fenton, Danni Fenton is a Midoriya, Fem!Danny Fenton - Freeform, Female Danny Fenton, Gen, Genderbent Danny Fenton, Midoriya Hisashi x Danni Fenton, Midoriya Izuku Can See Ghosts, Midoriya Izuku is Danni's son, Midoriya Izuku is a Fenton, Support Engineer Danni Fenton, The Multiverse is Real, genius danny, my unfinished works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdarkmoon/pseuds/artemisdarkmoon
Summary: After another battle with Nocturne in the Ghost Zone, our ghost hero managed temporarily destroy him but it sent out a massive shockwave that accidentally got her into another earth. Earth-211. The Earth of Quirks.Genderbent Danny Phantom Story.
Series: Unfinished DP x BNHA crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote without putting that much thought into it. I ran out of ideas for this so it will remain unfinished. Comment if you want to take over. This is just part of my unfinished work series. Stay tuned for the others. Enjoy!

**Characters:**

**Danni Fenton-Midoriya:**

  * Uses her husband’s last name but uses Fenton when she’s working. She is a freelance support engineer and inventor. Fenton Works is rather famous in the support world because of her inventions. Her inventions are well-sought off by many tech companies because she uses an unlimited unknown energy source that cannot be replicated. What people do not know is that Danni uses her ectoplasm as energy.
  * She was 20 when she arrived in Earth-211 after a battle with Nocturne in the ghost zone. She managed to trap temporarily destroy him but it sent out a shockwave that she accidentally arrived in another earth. Team Fenton wouldn’t be able to find her because the Infi-map had been destroyed after her last and final battle with Vlad



> **Quirk:** Phasing
> 
>   * Is what Danni put on her official quirk registry. She decided to use her phasing ability as a pseudoquirk because it was the first thing she showed to her husband.
> 

> 
> **Skills:**
> 
>   * **Engineering** – Danny is considered one of the top support engineers in Japan. Growing up with super-scientist for parents, she was bound to pick up a few things. Her specialty is weapons construction, designing hero support gear, and vehicle engineering. Before landing in another universe, Danni was in college studying to be an aerospace engineer in the University of Illinois so she had some sort of formal training. Arriving in Earth-211, she pursued a degree in mechanical engineering instead because she needed a way to get back to her dimension.
>   * **Programming –** While not her strongest suit (it’s more of Tucker’s area), she learned to program and code for robotics and creating security systems for her house.
> 


**Midoriya Hisashi:**

  * He has a bachelor in Business management and a minor in archaeology. He is obsessed with ghosts and supernatural which made him quite a laughing stock in several of his jobs. He first met Danni when he was out hiking/ghost hunting near Mt. Fuji, where suddenly Danni had appeared out from the woods looking all disheveled. At first he thought that she was ghost because the temperature reading of his “ghost detector” suddenly dropped but she explained that she was just a lost tourist.



* * *

Here he was, staring at the prettiest woman he had ever laid eyes on and she was laughing at his ghost equipment.

“That fake?” She said. “You’ll never be able to detect a ghost with that thing. It only detects a sudden drop in temperature but nothing more. It doesn’t mean that there is a ghost. A slight breeze maybe.”

Hisashi bit back a curse. He paid $300 dollars for that thing and now according to the pretty woman, it was useless.

“I’d like to see if you could make one better.” He challenged. The woman was prodding his special $700 ghost hunting camera and calling it useless.

“Tsk…you’ll never be able to see one in infared. You’ll need a special photolens to see one.” She told him.

Apparently, the pretty girl knew more about ghosts than he did. He had to ask her out.

“How do you know so much about ghosts?”

“Hmm…my parents are obsessed with them. Runs in the family, I guess.” She shrugged leaving the camera alone and slurping her ramen noodles that he paid for.

_Wait does this counts as a first date?_

“My name is Midoriya Hisashi by the way.” He introduced himself.

“Danni. Danni Fenton.”

They bonded over ghosts. She didn’t laugh at him and believed in him that ghosts were real. He asked where she was from and how she got lost in the woods. She said that she was ghost hunting as well.

“But where’s your equipment.”

“I am the equipment. I can see ghosts.”

He couldn’t believe. He asked for her number so that he could talk to her more about ghost and meet up for ghost hunting-sesh.

“I umm…lost it…in the woods…yeah.” She stuttered, her eyes shifting to the right.

So Hisashi just gave her his number hoping that she would call.

“If you don’t mind me asking, is seeing ghosts your quirk?” Hisashi asked. He tried searching if there was a ghost seeing quirk but there was none as of yet.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Ummm…no...” she trailed off. 

Hisashi played with his fingers. Being so near to a cute girl was making him nervous.

“Um..quirk..like a superpower?” Danni was staring a lot at the man with a shark fin sticking out of his back, slurping his noodles noisily. In front of the sharkfin man was a lovely woman with porcupine hair.

Now Hisashi understood that there was still a bit of discrimination against people with mutation type quirks. He really hoped she wasn’t one of those people. Still, Danni seemed to be staring at the smiling couple with bewilderment than hate.

“Right...and having superpowe—Quirks—is normal, right?”

Was she about to imply that she didn’t have a quirk? It was fine if she was quirkless. Hisashi didn’t mind.

“80 percent of the population.” He said slowly and carefully. This was common knowledge.

She blinked rapidly. “I knew that. Course I have a….quirk.” Danni said the word quirk like it was the first time she ever used it.

“I can…” She trailed off raising her hands. Hisashi could almost hear the slow turning gears inside her mind. “I can phase. Right totally normal power..I mean quirk.” She said quickly. Danni’s hand immediately went through the table. Kind of like a ghost.

“You have a ghost power!”

“Say what now?”

Hisashi laughed. He was a little jealous that she can both see ghosts and phase like ghosts.

“I’m not a ghost!” said Danni loudly. The patrons at the ramen shop suddenly turned their heads to look at her. One customer grimaced at her shout.

Danni straightened up. “I mean— _obviously_. I’m _not_ a ghost. I get it I have a ghostlike power.”

Hisashi chuckled. “That’s what I meant.”

Danni laughed nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were slightly pink. It was cute.

* * *

**Midoriya Hisashi:**

  * Hisashi is in charge of all of FentonWorks administrative affairs. He has the same philosophy as his wife. “Money was a means to end.” The company was very private, preferring to take only interns and freelance workers. Hisashi made sure that they were paid well. He didn’t really care much about earning a profit. The only reason why he took on a business course was because of overbearing parents. As long as they had money for food, shelter and ghost hunting equipment, they were good. He doesn’t consider himself as rich because most of the money they earned is used to fund Danni’s personal inventions; the SpecterSpeeder, the Ops Center and his favorite being the Ghost portal. “It totally works.” Danni had said.



* * *

**Beware of the Oak Tree**

Izuku saw her by the playground under the big oak tree that they were forbidden to climb despite the tempting thick branches that made it oh so easy for Kachaan and the rest of his little gang to scale up. He could never follow them all the way up but he tried so anyways. He was almost up the second branch where Kachaan and that little boy with wings were sitting up, playing with the leaves and teasing him.

“Haha, give it up Deku. Your little quirkless behind could never reach us up here!” Kachaan said. But that didn’t stop Izuku from grabbing onto the nearest branch anyways. He was almost there, just a little further. Kachaan had always been a rough player. The little blonde boy pushed him down that he fell with a loud thump and a crack. He cried and the other boys ran away calling a teacher for help.

A sudden chill ran up his spine.

“They’re a bunch of bullies aren’t they?” He heard someone say. Izuku raised his head and saw a girl. She was about six or seven, Izuku guessed.

“Kachaan didn’t mean to do it,” He sniffled. The girl gave him a sad smile and crouched down so she wouldn’t have to bend down so hard. Izuku noticed that her hair was a little messy and her clothes having far too many reddish stains in them but they weren’t really visible because she was wearing a beautiful Lolita dress, like she just attended a funeral.

“You should find better friends. My name is Ayana. I’m six. I didn’t have many friends when I was your age too.” She told him. Her voice distant and slightly echoey like they were in a tunnel. ‘ _Something was not right about her_ ’ but Izuku pushed that though to the back of his mind because saying that out loud was super rude and _Mommy raised me to be a polite boy_ he thought.

“Let’s get you up.” She said and offered her pale solid hand. Izuku swore it had been a bit transparent before but shook the thought off and grabbed her little hand steadying himself up. His left arm still throbbed making him want to thrash and scream because of the pain but he didn’t want to do it in front of Ayana. He looked at the girls face once more making eye contact. Izuku muffled a small _Thank you_ to Ayana and she smiled brightly for the first time.

“MIDORIYA!” His name was suddenly called by their pre-school teacher and Izuku swiveled his head to see her running angrily towards his direction with Kachaan and his friends in tow.

The teacher’s face scowled at him and Izuku knew he was going to be scolded again for causing trouble. “What on earth were you thinking, Midoriya. You know climbing that oak tree was forbidden because we didn’t want students injuring themselves. Jeez, Midoriya what am I going to do with you.” The teacher sighed exasperatedly and from his tone Izuku guessed that this was more of an inconvenience for her rather than a simple mistake from a four-year-old child.

Izuku cried and pointed his fingers at Kachaan, a deed that he sooner learned was not going to help him at the future. “I was…I was fine..and I..I..was’nt..the only one..Kachaan pushed me down.” He said.

“Stop lying, useless Deku! We all saw you climb that tree even when we told you not but you did anyways.” Kachaan yelled.

“Bu..but—“

“He’s right Izuku. You shouldn’t lie about these things.” The teacher scolded him. But he was telling the truth, someone must have seen Kachaan pushed him down. Ayana! He thought. She would tell the teacher the truth. She seemed nice even though she smelled like chrysanthemums.

“But I’m telling the truth,” He said a little louder this time, voice croaking slightly. “Ayana will tell you she saw everything.” Izuku pointed towards the direction of the oak tree where Ayana should have been. “Huh? She was right there.”

“Who’s Ayana? Never mind, come on let’s get you to the infirmary and I’m calling your parents so they can pick you up.” said the teacher. Izuku cried even louder this time while he was escorted towards the infirmary meanwhile Kachaan and the others were too busy sticking out their tongues and making rude gestures towards him.

His father arrived at school moments later after the teacher called. He rushed towards his Izuku who’s arm was now in a sling to stabilize it. He was also given painkillers to numb the pain a little bit. “Izuku are you alright. Oh please tell me his arm isn’t broken,” said his father to the nurse.

“He’s lucky its just a sprain. I’ve given him some gummies to ease the pain. He should be alright withing a few days just makes sure he keeps the arm sling by Thursday.” said the nurse. Midoriya Hisashi nodded and walked across to where Izuku was sat in the bed. He was still crying afraid that his father was going to scold him.

“I’m sorry dad. I shouldn’t have climbed the tree.” He wailed rubbing his bandaged left hand across his eyes.

His father smiled to comfort him. “Now, now,” said Hisashi patting Izuku’s head lovingly. “I’m sure it was just an accident. Next time no more climbing large trees okay.” Izuku nodded and they went home afterwards. His father lifted him up, his butt resting on top of Hisashi’s right arm to steady him. He was still so small and light for him to be carried like that and Izuku really loved his father’s warmth it made him stop crying for a while.

“Don’t worry youre not in trouble. Your dad has fallen down a lot of trees when he was your age. Got plenty of scratches and sprained limbs just like you.”

They passed by the oak tree. Ayana was back and she was standing underneath it. She waved at Izuku and mouthed the words “goodbye”. Izuku waved back. For some reason she was disappearing from his sight the further they walked. When they got home, Mom made his favorite katsudon and told him to be careful climbing big trees.

Izuku began to see Ayana frequently. She always hung out at the oak tree, playing with the leaves or sitting down on the dirt with her eyes closed. Izuku didn’t approach her when she was doing that since she might be taking a nap. But there was this one time he saw her up in the highest branch. She must have been a very good climber. Izuku was a little jealous even Kachaan wasn’t able to climb that high. It was recess and the other kids were playing Heroes. He wanted to play with Kachaan and the others but they didn’t want him to become a hero, just a civilian since he didn’t have a quirk. So he decided to hang out with Ayana who was still by the oak tree playing with a fallen twig. Ayana saw him coming. She raised her head, her milky grey eyes staring right at him.

“Hello again, Izuku.” She greeted, smiling brightly at Izuku like she had been waiting for him to meet her.

“Hi, Ayana.” said Izuku shyly. “What are you doing?”

“Just drawing.” She was making swirls in the dirt using the twig.

“I can bring you some paper and crayons if you want.” Izuku offered.

She shook her head. “No thanks. I never really liked coloring.”

“Oh…O-Okay.” said Izuku. He was very nervous talking to Ayana again. He didn’t have many friends aside from Kachaan and Ayana was a really pretty girl. Izuku didn’t want her to be weirded out by him.

“So…do you…like…heroes?” He asked, voice a little wobbly than the usual.

Ayana shrugged, “Not really. I like trees.”

“I saw you up the tallest branch yesterday. You’re a really good climber.”

Ayana smiled, her pearly whites showing. “Wanna see how I did it.” She said.

Izuku nodded. “Sure!”

“Look,” Ayana suddenly floated a couple inches off the ground and floated all the way up until she was inside the thick green leaves of the oak tree. Izuku couldn’t contain his excitement and squealed, jumping up and down hoping that he could do it.

“That’s amazing! Is that your quirk?” He asked.

Ayana smiled in response. Izuku had so many questions like “How high can you fly?” and “what’s your top speed?” “Can you lift me up too. Your quirk is so awesome it’s perfect for hero work” Izuku went on.

“Hey Nerd! Who are you talking to?” It was Kachaan. He approached Izuku again hoping to convince Izuku to play with them.

“Kachaan. Look what Ayana could do!” Izuku said, pointing up to the top of the oak tree.

“Huh? What on earth are you talking about Deku.” Kachaan scowled. He was looking ahead, eyes squinting. Izuku looked up at the top of the oak tree again and saw that Ayana was gone. She must have flown off after seeing Kachaan.

“You scared her away.” Izuku grumbled. He looked back at Kachaan who was running at him with both arms forward. He had pushed Izuku hard that he fell on the dirt again.

“Stop lying shitty, Deku. You’re already quirkless, you don’t have to be all weird,” Kachaan taunted. “You’ve been talking at empty air since you got here.”

“?” Now Izuku was confused. That wasn’t true. He had been conversing with Ayana the entire time.

“You know you’re not allowed at the oak tree anymore ever since you’re useless butt fell down.” He reminded him.

“…even though you were the one that pushed me.” Izuku mumbled, hoping that Kachaan didn’t hear his words. He did.

“What was that Deku! I’m telling the teacher that you’re at the oak tree again.” Kachaan grinned venomously. “You’re going to be in so much _trouble~”_

Kachaan ran as fast as he could to the where their teacher was and Izuku couldn’t help but follow.

Sakurakoji Gen had been working at the pre-school for 2 years now. He was in charge with handling the class 1-B. He had a simple mutation quirk that allowed him to stretch his toes for 5 meters, not really useful for anything really except as an indicator that he belonged to the 80% of the population with a quirk which was more than he could say for Midoriya Izuku, the only quirkless child in the pre-school.

Gen didn’t hate Izuku per se but there was just something about the boy that irritated him. For one thing, he was always causing trouble according to Bakugou Katsuki and a few other children and would often disrupt the class with his constant muttering. The little green-headed four-year old would get into fights with the other students and would lie about who started it. Gen held no like or dislike for Midoriya Izuku and it would have stayed that way until he fell and broke his arm after climbing the large oak tree by the playground. After that incident, Gen had begun seeing Izuku in a new light.

That child was weird.

Gen has only been around children for 2 years and he prided himself for being tolerant of other children’s…peculiarities. For example, Bakugou was too energetic for his liking but he was a smart kid so that balances it out. One of his students liked to nibble on the crayons even but Gen didn’t find that weird or annoying because they were just children. But Midoriya…jeez that kid had been talking to thin air for the past week.

Gen noticed that during class, he would wave at window like someone was there. He was getting more and more creepy and annoying. Constantly giggling to his right, talking to the oak tree even though no one was there. One time, Gen made eye contact with kid and he swore those eyes just flashed green for a half-second. That little twerp’s giggles made his entire body screamed that there was something not right with the boy.

His co-workers thought that he was just being paranoid or has been drinking too much coffee. Gen had already banned Midoriya from going anywhere near the oak tree because he just couldn't stand it anymore. The other children were starting to notice already that he was always talking to himself.

“Sometimes, children create imaginary kids to cope with loneliness.” His girlfriend told him after he ranted about the green haired child.

“I never went through that phase.” He argued.

“Gen—He’s four.”

That’s what people would tell him. “Leave the kid alone, Gen.” “It’s just an imaginary friend Gen.” “He’ll grow out of it Gen.”

The imaginary friend’s name was Ayana after he asked Midoriya about it in private. Gen had finally heeded the advice from his coworkers and left the child alone with his imaginary friend. No one was physically hurt so far and that was the most important thing. But when exactly would that peace end? Midoriya was beginning to scare the other children who by all accounts don’t really like Midoriya in the first place. Now that the boy had begun to talk and play with _empty air_ , the other children were now weirded out by the Midoriya. It would have been fine if they would have just let Midoriya alone but others were not so tolerant.

Bakugou Katsuki couldn’t take it anymore. For the past 2 weeks, Deku had been scaring everyone by talking to his new friend Ayana who only he could see. The little nerd insisted that she was real and that she had an awesome flying quirk. Little liar.

First of all, she obviously wasn’t real and second no quirk was as awesome as Katsuki’s. It annoyed him to end that Deku was no longer playing with them anymore. Not that he missed the annoying twerp or anything but it felt so much better if he was the one to play the civilian during their daily heroes game. Deku used to follow him around everywhere but now he was more inclined to talk Ayana these days. If they weren’t near the oak tree, Katsuki could sometimes find him talking to a wall at the back of the school. It was time to put an end to Deku’s creepy antics. Katsuki and the other children were convinced that it was his fault why the bathroom lights would flicker from time to time. He thought that everything Deku did was so just he could get more attention. It wasn't working.

And then one day, rocks were being thrown at him. He had used his quirk and yelled at Deku the other day to “STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!” and the next day…he was hit by a pebble.

Deku was behind him, looking all innocent. Katsuki’s eyes flared and his palms sparked. He charged at Deku.

The coward ran away.

Katsuki then tripped, scratching his knee. The pain immediately followed and tears were pooling up in his eyes trying to force themselves out but he wouldn’t let them. Heroes do not cry. He placed his palms onto the dirt to steady himself as he stand. They wobbled and Katsuki would sooner die then admit that he was having trouble standing up. It was weird like there was a foot preventing him from getting up. 

“Ayana, NO—“ He heard Deku yell and suddenly the force that was holding him to the ground disappeared. Deku was standing in front of him looking concerned, one hand stretched like that time in the river.

“Let me help you up.” Deku said. His eyes were looking down on Katsuki.

Katsuki’s blood ran cold. He immediately arose, quirk ready and pounced on Izuku as hard and fast as he could. The greenette yelped, hands already covering his face. Katsuki was repeatedly punching Deku with his quirk.

“GYAAAHHHHH.” Katsuki screamed.

“KACHAAN! I was just trying to help. Please stop.” The little twerp now started crying. Katsuki kept going. It was Deku’s fault why he fell down and hurt his knee. He didn’t know how. Nerd didn’t have a quirk but somehow Katsuki knew that the reason he couldn’t get up right away was because of the nerd.

“STOP—LOOKING—DOWN—ON—ME!”

Suddenly Katsuki was thrown off a few feet away. 

"Wha..What. Deku what did you do?” he demanded. 

He shouldn’t have been able to throw Katsuki away like that. No four-year old was that strong. Not unless he had a quirk but that was impossible because Deku was quirkless.

“It wasn’t me. It was Ayana.” Deku defended.

“Ayana isn’t real you weirdo.” He yelled.

“Yes she _is_!”

“She isn’t!” Katsuki brought himself up again wincing through the pain that throbbed in his knee.

“Kachaan. You should go the nurse’s office. The wound might get infected.” Deku says, trying to change the subject. 

Katsuki spat. As much as he was irritated by Deku, he was right. He should get his knee treated first.

“This isn’t over yet, Deku.” Katsuki glared. Tomorrow is another day to put Deku in his place.

Everyone keeps telling him that Ayana wasn’t real. Izuku should really listen to them. _“If everyone says that she wasn’t then it must be true,”_ the little voice in his head whispered. But Ayana was the only one who didn’t make fun of him for being quirkless. She was nice and pretty and she would sometimes fly him up when he asked to.

Ayana _was_ real.

She just wasn’t alive anymore that’s all. For some reason, Izuku was the only one who could see her. He thought it was a quirk at first. The thought of it made him ecstatic but only for a moment. Seeing ghost was not a very heroic quirk after-all. He should really talk to his parents about it someday.

Kachaan and the others have been avoiding him since he started playing with Ayana.

“Don’t mind them, Izuku. I am so much cooler than all of them combine.” She told him. “Wanna climb up the oak tree again. I’ll carry you up.”

As much as he wanted to, Izuku knew that Sakurakoji-sensei would scold him again. He may even make him stay in the classroom after recess as punishment.

“I would love to but my teacher said I’m not allowed to climb up the tree anymore.” Izuku said.

Ayana groaned. “You’re teacher is a meanie. And so is that angry porcupine fellow you keep insisting is your friend. Someone should do something about that guy. He keeps pushing you around.”

Izuku started looking around for Kachaan and the rest of the children. Kachaan was pushing around another student, most likely forcing him to play a villain in their daily Heroes game. The other kids were either playing at the sandboxes or the swings. He really wanted to play Heroes with Kachaan but ever since they found out that he was quirkless, he had always been the civilian. Ayana was more fun than them these days.

“You shouldn’t have pushed him the other day.” Izuku mumbled.

“Hmph! He deserved it.” Ayana said, pouting her lips and crossing her arms to her chest.

“He was really angry though. I’m afraid he might do something mean again.”

“Want me to take care of him for you. I’ll make sure he never bullies you again.” Ayana offered, eyes glinting dangerously with a flash of green.

Izuku had a bad feeling that if he said yes, something really bad was going to happen to Kachaan. As much as he hated getting pushed around by the blonde, he was his only friend. Maybe he’ll be nicer to him if he played as a civilian again. Izuku mused.

“Please don’t.” He pleaded.

Looking back, Izuku really should have begged Ayana.

Izuku gets blamed for pushing Kachaan and two other students down the stairs. One broke his arm. Kachaan skinned his knee and the other lost a tooth **.**

It was a scandal. The injured kids parents were yelling at the Izuku’s parents and demanding the principal to have Izuku expelled from school. Izuku was sitting on a bench at the hallway outside the principal’s office sobbing. Sakurakoji-sensei had given him a juice box as a measly way of comforting the child while he went to check on the Kachaan and his two classmates at the infirmary.

“I WANT THAT KID EXPELLED! HE PUSHED MY LITTLE KENJI OFF THE STAIRS!” A female voice barked from outside the office. Izuku squeezed his empty juice box. The smell of apples reached his senses as he continued to sob.

“Now, there’s no need to yell,” said the principal in soft voice. “let’s all be civil. No need for expulsions.”

“I’m going to sue!” It was another parent this time. A male voice. Must be Itsuki-kun’s father. Izuku overheard that him boast that his dad was a successful CEO of a logging company. Hearing that made Izuku tremble. His mind quickly imagined ways on how he wouldn’t survive prison.

“Your son just lost his baby tooth, Usui. It’s not like it wouldn’t grow back.” His mother said dryly. 

“Listen. We are sorry for what happen to your kids. My wife and I are going to try our best to discipline him. Let’s not go as far as expulsion, okay, Mr. Principal.” Dad was once again trying his best to mitigate the argument. He was the first one to apologize for his behavior even though he really didn’t do it.

“I don’t want your kid to approach my kid ever again.” Kenji’s mom yelled. “That troublemaker is going to be a bad influence on my Kenji and I don’t want him hanging out around quirkless trash!”

Izuku flinched. His throat was beginning to hurt.

“What did you say, you little shit!” His mother yelled back. “You take that back before I phase you into the floor and leave you there for the rats to piss in!”

“Now we know where all that violence came from.” Itsuki’s dad muttered.

Finally, Uncle Masaru was intervening. He was the only one to come since Auntie Mitsuki was still working. “Now, now. There’s no need to fight. Let’s not dwell in the past. Dani-san, please don’t escalate the situation even further.”

“Ugh. I cant deal with this. Hisashi—“

“Alright, dear. Don’t worry.”

The door swung open. Izuku turned his head to see who it was and saw his mother eyes flashing a toxic neon green. She was angry. Probably at him. But then her face softened and her eyes were back to their beautiful icy blue. She knelt down and picked Izuku up.

“There, there.” She said, wiping his face with a handkerchief. “You’re going to get snot on your smock.”

Izuku sniffled. “I’m sorry, Mom.” He cried loudly. He hugged his mom tightly and continued to cry on her shirt. Suddenly, a familiar chill passed throughout his body. When he opened his eyes they were near the oak tree. His mom must have used her quirk.

Danni Midoriya had an amazing phasing quirk. It was perfect for hero work. She could phase anything including herself making her completely untouchable whenever she wanted to. Izuku didn’t understand why he couldn’t have inherited her awesome quirk. Even so, his mom decided not be a hero but worked in a support company instead.

Izuku raised his head and saw Ayana hiding behind the oak tree. “It wasn’t me, Mom. I swear I didn’t do it. I..I—I would never pushed them….It wasn’t…It wasn’t me.” He stammered. His Mom continued wiping his tears and snot again.

“I know, darling. You’re much too much of a sunshine boy to ever do such a thing.” She said.

Izuku hiccuped, “Really? You believe me.”

Danni nodded. “Of course. I’ll always believe, my baby. You’re a bad liar like your Mommy you know.” She chuckled.

“Am I still in trouble? Please don’t take away my All Might toys.”

Danni shook her head. “Never, baby boy. You’re not in trouble. But you might have to avoid Kenji, Itsuki and Katsuki-kun from now on.”

“O-Okay.” Izuku nodded.

“And don’t worry, baby. I’m sure Ayana would _never_ repeat what she did again. Isn’t that right, Ayana.” Dani called out, looking at the oak tree where Ayana was peeking her head to watch them.

“You don’t have to pretend, Mom. I’m the only one who could see her.” He told his mother.

“Oh, really. Is she the little girl peeking behind the oak tree looking suspiciously guilty?”

Izuku’s eyes widened in surprise. No way. His mom could see her too.

“Come on out, Ayana. I’m not going to hurt you.” Danni commanded. Izuku noticed something different with her voice. It echoed. 

Ayana stepped sideways, revealing her full self to them. Danni was looking right at her like she could see her.

“They were being mean to Izuku, Miss Pha—I mean Miss Midoriya.” Ayana said sheepishly.

Izuku couldn’t contain his surprise. He looked at his mother with wide but teary eyes and she giggled in return.

“You can see her. You can see her! Wha-But—How?” He asked. “Is it our quirk?”

“No baby. It’s just something we can do.”

“Can Dad see ghosts too?” Izuku asked, remembering how his father was obsessed with the occult and supernatural. He had all this old books and so called ghost hunting devices; spirit boards, talismans, aromatic candles and dreamcatchers.

“Not like us.” She replied.

Danni Midoriya now focused all her attention to Ayana who was now playing with her fingers and trembling. Now Izuku’s mother can be scary when she wants to but in the eyes of Izuku, Danni Midoriya was the sweetest and loveliest person in the world. She would always make him cookies when he was sad and whenever there are Hero fights, she would stay and use his quirk so that Izuku can watch without worrying about the damage.

“Ayana, what you did was wrong. Those kids may have been mean to Izuku but you cant just use your powers to hurt them.” Danni scolded the girl. “And besides, look what has happened. Izuku was blamed for your actions.”

“Mom, she didn’t mean it.” Izuku defended his friend. Ayana looked like she was about to cry and he didn’t want that.

“Now darling, hush. Mommy will take care of this.” She assured him.

“I think its time for you to go now.” Danni said, voice low and full with warning.

“O-Okay.” Ayana sniffled. “Goodbye, Izuku.” She waved and faded into nothing.

“Where did she go, Mom? Is she in heaven?” Izuku asked.

“Probably. You don’t have to worry, Izuku. She’s just a memory.”

“Will I see her again?”

“—Maybe...” She trailed off, eyes staring at the spot where Ayana was. “Now, now…your father’s here. It’s time to go home.”

Hisashi Midoriya had joined them by the oak tree. He look tired after dealing with two angry parents.

“So?” Danni asked, raising her right eyebrow.

Hisashi sighed. “It’s all good but you’re going to be transferred to another class Izuku.”

Izuku nodded, a little sad that he wont be in the same class as Kachaan anymore. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“It wasn’t your fault. So what about, Ayana?” Hisashi asked Danni. He grabbed Izuku’s waist and carried him.

“Oh you know…somewhere.” Danni replied.

Hisashi nodded. “So Izuku can see ghosts now, huh. Ah, I’m jealous~”

“Will you tell me all about ghosts again, Daddy?” Izuku pleaded. He wanted to know all about his _not a quirk_ , even though it wasn’t useful for hero work.

“Of course. Let’s go home.” Hisashi said, pinching Izuku’s chubby cheeks.

“COUGH..COUGH..COUGH!” Fire and smoke went out of his mouth and his father kept on coughing.

“Are you okay?” Danni asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My throat itches a little bit that’s all.” He coughed again and a stream of fire burst out from his mouth. Izuku always loved when he did that. They would play dragons and heroes. His dad would pretend to be an evil dragon who kidnapped the princess (it was Mom) and Izuku would be the dashing hero to save her.

“I have water in my purse.” Danni grabbed the bottle from her bright green sling bag and handed it to her husband.

“Thanks, babe.”

Izuku wished that they’d went to the hospital that day. Because it wasn’t just a normal cough. The fire coughs continued for a three days so his parents went to the doctor to have it checked. Ever since that day, his father was always at the hospital and Danni had to sell a few patents to pay the bills.

Izuku was five when his father died of cancer. He wasn’t there when his father took his last breath because Mom thought that it would be too much for a five year old. His father told him that he loved him and to make sure that Mom wasn’t too sad and then the next day, Mom was carrying his urn. Her eyes were so red that day.

The funeral took place during the summer. He never had any problems with summer. Izuku didn’t sweat as much as the other children. Winter didn’t bother him that much as well. It was probably because his mother was used to the cold. He stared at his father’s jade colored urn while his mother held his little hand.

“He’s not coming back, Izuku,” his mother told him. Her voice empty.

Izuku knew what she meant. His father wasn’t coming back as a ghost.

“I told him that it was okay. I just wanted to see him again but I guess he was at peace to leave an imprint.”

His parents told them that ghost were less spirits of the dead and more echoes of human consciousness. Mom said they were like starlight. She always loved space. Dad explained that emotions and memories are released when a person dies.

“I wanted to see Daddy again.” Izuku admitted.

Kachaan and his family were at the funeral as well. Auntie Mitsuki had approached his mom and comforted her, patting her back. “Hisashi was our good friend but know that our door is always open for you and Izuku if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Thank you, Mitsuki. That means a lot though I’m still miffed that Hisashi made you in charge of the funeral arrangements. I didn’t want him cremated.”

Mitsuki snickered. “He said that you would say that. He also said that if you were in charge, you’d have put him in a coffin and phased through so you can join him.”

“He was right.” Danni admitted, nodding her head. “Come closer, Izuku. Let Mommy hug you.”

Izuku ran towards his mother’s arms and inhaled the scent of her strawberry scented perfume. “It’s alright, Mom. I’m not going to ever leave you.” He said.

“You’re too sweet.” She whispered.

Izuku still had to go to school. The only good thing that came out of his father’s death was people were a little nicer to him now.

* * *


	2. Fenton Works 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hatsume Mei finds out that Izuku Midoriya is the son of one of her idols: Danni Fenton. After Sports Festical Arc.

U.A.’s security was indeed higher than other hero schools in the nation but that was mainly because they could afford to. One of their top shields is called the _The Umbrella_. An invisible force field that surrounds the entirety of U.A. The force field was always on and it was really effective in protecting the school from people with flight and underground based quirks.

The Umbrella was malfunctioning due to poor management and the fact that Hatsume Mei accidentally short circuited the entire U.A. power grid. “It wasn’t just my fault, ya know.”

She was right. On that day, the collective destruction caused by class 1-A’s strongest; Izuku Midoriya, Todoroki Shoto and Bakugou Katsuki, managed to blow a hole right underneath U.A. ground. By sheer coincidence and the trademark Midoriya luck, the device that powered the Umbrella was directly underneath the said destruction. Of course, somebody had to fix it and Aizawa, Powerloader, and Recovery Girl ended up getting drunk after complaining about their respective problem children.

  
“It’s busted; we need to order a new one.” Powerloader had told Nedzu. The animal-hybrid sighed and muttered something about additional costs and extended warranties. Powerloader considered himself as a brilliant inventor and mechanic but even he understood that the Umbrella needed a specific element for it to be powered. There was also the matter of cleanup. When the Umbrella was destroyed the machine powering it excreted a sticky green substance that glowed. Hatsume wanted to stick her hand into it but Majima-sensei said no.

“Just a little bit.” She pleaded, pouting her bottom lip.

“No.” Majima-sensei said, slapping Mei’s hand away from the green goo. “This stuff is a biohazard, Mei.”

Mei whined. “I’ll wear gloves.”

Majima shook his head. “Hatsum _e._ ” He warned.

“Fine. I’ll just go finish one of my babies then!” She ran leaving Majima to deal with the cleanup. The manual insisted them to wear hazmat suits in case the Umbrella ever gets destroyed. Now they just needed to contact Fenton to create another Umbrella so that U.A. doesn’t get attacked by flying invaders.

_“How soon will you be finished?”_ \--- _“Yeah, the machine is simple enough. All we need is the battery.” – “The sooner the better.” – “Tomorrow then. Good thing its Friday.” – “Will that be okay?” – “Okay. I’ll have him deliver it after lunch. Thank you Fenton-san.”_

The conversation with Fenton ended. Majima needed to spend some overtime fixing the Umbrella by tomorrow. He really though that he was alone in the Development Studio when suddenly a blur of pink had crashed right into his chest. 

“Were. You. Talking. To. DANNI FENTON!” It was Mei. He should have known that she would sleep here again. Apparently she overheard his conversation with Fenton which was bad because Mei was a big fan like the rest of his class. Only Mei was the craziest out of all of them which made this situation even more annoying. She would pester him.

“She’s not coming here.” He said with finality.

“Aww. I wanted to meet her. She only ever takes third year interns you know.”

Majima pushed her away gently and went back to tinker with his machines. “Then you’d just have to wait.”

“For two more years!” Mei groaned. “I can’t wait that long.”

“Go home, Hatsume.” Majima sighed, stopping his work. He grabs hold of Mei’s shoulder and guided her to the door. “I’ll escort you out.”

“But I can help you.” She offered.

“No need. This is the 5th time you snuck in. You’re making me feel my age.” He grumbled and continued walking her until they reach the U.A. gates. Mei pouted before sticking her tongue out at him. Really that girl.

“Just you wait!”

Majima scratched his head and went back to work.

Hatsume was determined to catch the person responsible for delivering the battery for the Umbrella. Mei really listened to Powerloaders conversation the other day and knew that someone was going to give him the battery after lunch. She was using her quirk around the cafeteria, zooming around potential subjects. That person must be an intern for the great Danni Fenton. It was surely a third year. She only ever accepts two third year interns every year; one from the support course and the other from the management course. But even those who interned with her never really stayed to work for her. She has a lot of connections in the support world though so interning with her is a great opportunity. A lot of U.A. alumni who interned under her eventually worked alongside big companies. 

Lunch was almost at an end so Mei decided to wait near the Development Studio to catch who her intern was. The only one who approached so far was Izuku Midoriya. He must be looking for her for support gear. Oh well, can’t be helped.

Mei skipped towards the studio greeting Izuku loudly. “Hello, Midoriya-san!”

Izuku turned around revealing those big green eyes of his. He was carrying his big yellow bag. “Hatsume-san.”

“Looking for me. Got anything you want me to build?”

He shook his head. “I came here to meet Majima-sensei.”

Mei tilted her head. “Ehhh…but he’ll probably ask you to come look for me anyways if you want something.”

“I’m just here to deliver something.”

And then it clicked. The delivery boy was none other than Izuku Midoriya himself. But what was his connection to Danni Fenton-sama.

Izuku opened the door to the Development studio and came face to face with Powerloader without his gear. “Izuku, right on time—Hatsume, you’re here!” He stepped back startled to see her.

She grinned. “Just here to observe.”

“No. Go away. Don’t you dare bother Midoriya.”

“But pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee.”

“No.”

“Ahh…It’s alright, Majima-sensei. I’m just here to give you this.” Izuku dig into his yellow bag taking out a vial of green glowing liquid the size of medium cat. The battery.

Mei Ood and Ahh’d. She wanted to touch it so bad but Majima swatted her hand again.

“Careful. This is very concentrated stuff. A drop of this will burn you from the inside out.” Izuku explained while grinning innocently. He handed the vial to Majima-sensei. That information did not discourage Mei at all. She wanted to touch it even more.

“Thank you, Midoriya—Go away, Hatsume. Isn’t it time for your next class?”

“How do you know Danni Fenton-sama?” Mei demanded. Her face was inches away from Izuku’s The greennete immediately blushed red. His eyes looking away from her face.

“Um..You.see..Too close..” He mumbled, his lips wobbling.

“I’ve got worked to do.” Majima announced and closed the studio doors leaving Izuku to deal with the crazy genius.

Mei was using her quirk to stare even harder at Izuku. His freckles were very cute.

“She’s my mom.”

Good Luck Izuku.

* * *

“You can visit my house, if you’d like.”

Hatsume never really looked at boys and girls like most people. All she cared about was her precious babies. She thought about passing down her legacy via artificial insemination maybe since dating never really crossed her mind but those 8 words that came out from Izuku’s mouth made her want to make actual living babies with the boy.

She hugged Izuku with all her strength and the greenhead stiffened suddenly (Not there you perverts)

Everyone knew that Danni Fenton mostly worked at home. Whatever is in that house is bound to have a lot of FentonTech.

“My mom is on a business trip in America right now so It’s just me at home.”

“Huh are you and Hatsume going to have a house date, Deku-kun!” That was Ochako. She must have overheard their conversation and assumed other things. Izuku blushed red again, waving his hands as if there were invisible holoscreens in the air.

“No…You guys can come too. Mom said that I should invite more friends over to come and play. I have the latest All Might videogame if you guys want to play.” Izuku offered to Ochako and Iida Tenya.

“Of course. But we must do our homework first.” Iida insisted.

“Can we visit your lab?” Mei was continuously jumping up and down in excitement.

Izuku smiled. Pure sunshine. “Of course. I’ll give you a tour.”

She jumped and yelled. “Yahooo!”

Hatsume knew that partnering with Midoriya was going to get her noticed. And lookie-loo~ who knew that he was actually the son of her favorite inventor. The support gods are smiling down on her. Maybe she could convince Midoriya to give her a good word to his mother.

* * *

Ochako was nervous. She’d never been inside a male classmate’s house before. Back in middle school she didn’t have a lot of friends because she needed to help her parents out for the company. She was just as excited as Hatsume today. Iida was mostly neutral and probably wanted to come to make sure they didn’t spend all their time playing videogames. Plus Hatsume was coming along and he didn’t want her touching Izuku’s body without permission. Seriously that girl has no concept of personal space.

Getting to Izuku’s place took only one train ride and a 10-minute walk. Ochako had imagined Izuku’s house to be a regular two story building with a white picket fence. Apparently, his mom was a support engineer so Ochako imagined that they were a little cushy. Although, she couldn’t understand why Hatsume was so excited to be at Izuku’s house.

A few minutes later, Ochako knew exactly why. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor after seeing the building violation.

“We’re here.” Izuku announced.

Izuku lived in rectangular two story office building with large windows and a backyard. That was normal. Very rich by Ochako’s standards. What wasn’t normal was the massive UFO monstrosity on top of it. That thing defied gravity itself which made Ochako wonder if Izuku’s mom’s actual quirk was anti-gravity like hers. There were numerous telescopes, satellite dishes sticking out of its sides. At the very top, stood a tower with a blinking green light.

“Whaa…What is that?” Iida asked, nearly speechless after looking at it.

Izuku smiled. “Oh were at my house.”

“I meant on top of the roof.” Iida pointed. Ochako looked at Hatsume and saw that her yellow eyes were glued to the sight. She was grinning maniacally.

“That’s the Ops Center.” Izuku said like it was obvious. “It’s kind of like an observatory. Don’t worry, my mom has a permit for it.” He waved his hand in the air.

Mei was ready to run inside the house until Iida had come into his senses and grabbed her by her collar. “Don’t be rude, Hatsume-san. Let the host lead the way.”

“Ah, its fine Iida-kun.” Izuku said. He walked until he reached the front door. Izuku fumbled for his keys in his right pocket and opened the door after unlocking it. Inside, Ochako was greeted by a high ceiling, black walls, boxes and metal crates and what looks like a reception area with a white couch and coffee table. There was also an office area. The office area was separated by transparent walls.

“This is the ground floor. We use it mostly for hosting guests and storing equipment but Mom added in that space for the interns.” Izuku pointed towards the space separated by glass walls. It was fairly big, taking half the room. One the right was your standard office equipment. A long table, several chairs and a desktop computer. To the left however was laboratory equipment. The only thing Ochako recognized were two identical white fridges labeled FOOD and SCIENCE in big bold letters.

Mei was the first one to stick her face into the laboratory side of glass. Izuku didn’t stop her and Ochako was sure she was drooling on the clean glass.

“Is that a Fenton Fabricator?!” She exclaimed.

“I assume the living quarters are on the second floor.” Iida guessed. Izuku nodded and guided them to the stairs on the leftmost side of the house.

“Come on. You can leave your stuff there. I’ll give you the tour later.”

“I cannot believe I’m in Fenton-sama’s house! Squeeee~”

Ochako couldn’t relate since she really wasn’t the most techsavy girl out there. She was still using a flip phone but that was mostly because smartphones were too expensive. They trotted up the stairs (Mei was still skipping) until they reached a yellow door.

The Midoriya living quarters were much more normal. There was your standard living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom on the first door on the right. It reminded Ochako of a middle-class apartment suite in one of those western movies she used to watch as a kid. They left their bags in the yellow couch in the living room. Ochako couldn’t help but notice the massive flatscreen TV in front of the couch. _Midoriya is pretty rich by my standards._

“Very homy…” Mei commented on the state of Izuku’s living quarters. “Now show me the lab.” She demanded.

“We must do our homework first, Midoriya-san.” Iida butted in waving his arm around to stop Mei from running headfirst downstairs.

“It’s fine Iida-san. I promised you a tour.” Izuku said. He leads them once again downstairs until they reached a one-meter-wide entrance leading to the basement slash lab. Izuku was the first to descend. White lights illuminated stairways. Ochako felt like she was going down to an underground nuclear bunker. They turned left and down again until they reached laboratory. They must have been way deep underground because the ceiling was at least ten feet high. Cold metal had encased the walls of the basement.

Mei’s eyes widened in excitement. “This. Is. Amazing.” She said. “I’m in heaven.”

“Please be careful with the equipment. And don’t touch the vials with green liquid. They’re a biohazard.” Izuku warned them.

“Uh-huh” Mei said absently. She ran towards a large contraption that frankly Ochako couldn’t even describe. There were a lot of pipes and it was as big as mini-van.

“That’s a Fenton3D Printer.” Izuku told Ochako. She really wasn’t familiar with technology. The only things that she could name in the lab were computers, a fridge, and several chemistry equipment that was separated by another glass wall.

“Should we really be here, Midoriya-san?” asked Iida. His eyes were fixed on a large drum of green glowing liquid. “Or at least shouldn’t we be wearing the proper safety equipment?”

“It’s fine.” Izuku smiled. “We’re not operating any equipment anyways—Hatsume-san please don’t press that button.”

“Oooo~what does it do? Does it blow something up?” Her finger was dangerously close to the bright green button on the wall.

Izuku shook his head, “No it just—“ he didn’t get to finish when Mei quickly pressed it.

“Oops…couldn’t help myself.” She giggled.

“ _Hatsume_..” Iida seethed. “You are being rude to your host. This is not the kind of behavior a U.A. student must possess.”

Ochako could feel the ground vibrate and then suddenly a portion of the ceiling had opened. A submarine suspended by metal wiring had descended until it reached the white floors of the laboratory.

“Is that a car?” Iida asked.

“It’s clearly a submarine.” Ochako said. 

“Looks like a mini spaceship.” Mei observed, mouth wide and drool nearly dripping from her lips.

Izuku sighed, shoulders dropping. “It’s called the SpecterSpeeder.”

“Can we—“Mei started. “No we can’t drive it. My mom would kill me.” Izuku stopped the pinkette before she could suggest the idea. Izuku had pressed the green button twice. A whirring noise echoed throughout the room as the SpecterSpeeder ascended back to where it was stored.

“Awwwww.” Mei whined. “You could at least tell me what it does.”

Izuku scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking up like he was trying to remember. “It’s basically a flying car but it can also be equipped as a mini-submarine.”

Ochakos’ eyes widened in surprise. Flying cars were a technological marvel in this day and age. Ochako had only ever seen one in T.V.

“So its qualified to be at the I-island expo! How fast can it travel?” Mei asked, her face was once again incredibly close to the green haired boy. Ochako gritted her teeth. She really didn’t like it when Mei did that. 

“Uh..well..from what I remember,” Izuku was flustered again. “around 321 kph.”

Mei’s jaw dropped. Her knees gave out until she was practically kneeling on the floor. “Damn. That’s fast.”

“Indeed.” Iida agreed. “That’s faster than my engines.”

“I’ve never seen it in any of the expo’s she attended.” Mei wondered. She fixed her attention to other machines in the lab. Ochako on the other hand couldn’t take her eyes away from the biggest thing in the room. It was a large door in the shape of an octagon. Metallic casing in yellow and black had covered it. Ochako was pretty sure it was a portal.

“What is that?” She asked Izuku.

“It’s nothing. A failed invention.” Izuku said sadly. There was history there but Ochako wasn’t going to pry any further. Also Iida nudged her in the shoulder to stop her from doing so. “I think it was supposed to be a portal but then one day my mom said she wasn’t going to work on it anymore.”

“A portal to where?” Ochako asked. Izuku shrugged.

“She never told me. I always thought it could be a portal to the moon maybe since Mom always loved space but…” he trailed off and didn’t finish.

“What I’d give to work in this lab. Whooo!” Mei whistled loudly and sighed.

“Come on, I think that we should be doing homework now.” Izuku said.

“Finally!” exclaimed Iida. They went back upstairs (Mei kept on whining about it but she eventually gave in) and did their homework.

As promised, they played that new All Might game that cost about 2 months’ worth of groceries.

* * *

**The Fenton House**

Danni and her family live in a two story manor house. Kind of like the old Fenton household, it has the Ops Center which can transform into the Fenton Blimp and the Fenton Jet. The Fenton Manor is both the main base of operations and living area for the Midoriyas. The living quarters are on the top floor. It has two rooms; Izuku’s and the master bedroom. Access to the Ops Center is in the master bedroom. The living quarters also have a security system installed along with the rest of the house. The first floor is the receiving area for guests as well as a storage area. The laboratory is in the basement where Danni mainly works. It has an unfinished ghost portal, a fabricator and a large 3D printing machine along with several inventions.

FENTONWORKS does not provide large-scale manufacturing. They sell blueprints of her inventions to a support company and their factories manufacture it since FentonWorks doesn’t have the manpower to produce it. FentonWorks keeps the name while most of the profits goes to support company. The Shrink ray was the first to sell out worldwide. Sure there are shrinking quirks out there but there were not common. Danni also sometimes collaborate with other big companies when needed.

The Fenton house is most distinguishable by the large metal UFO contraption on the roof. It is a rectangular 2 decker office building. The first floor is considered the workspace where interns work. Danni only takes two third year interns from U.A. every year; one from the support department and the other management department. They are each given one workspace. The workspace is behind a transparent wall. The first floor also has a small pantry and lobby as well as one bathroom. The support department workspace has backdoor and two shared fridges—one for food and chemicals.

The second floor is the living space. There are three rooms. Master bedroom, Izuku’s room and guestroom. There is also attic where Danni keeps some failed inventions. The house has a secret elevator; one of the access points towards the Fenton observatory. The basement is huge and the size of the entire housing lot. It is Danni’s main workspace.

Security System is more dangerous inside than outside. Intruders are detected via ghostly guards. They say that the Fenton house is an easy break in but is nearly impossible to break out. The systems hones on anyone who isn’t a Fenton and cannot answer a questions which only a Fenton/Midoriya can know.

password prompt: “I see____” Answer: dead people.

* * *

 **Fenton Works –** focuses more on inventing and developing weapons, security, transportation and energy. But Danni sometimes takes request from hero’s especially from U.A. to make hero costumes and support gadgets.

  * Some Heroes that Fenton Works has helped. 
    * Made Mirio’s costume.
    * Buster Hero’s costume and support gear.
  * Pending inventions/ideas 
    * **Momo’s battlesuit** = [ _I based this on Kim Possible’s battlesuit._ ]It is made from durable self-repair technology enabling Momo to create anything she wants without worrying about where it’s going to come out of. It has her red and white color scheme. Izuku was the one who pitched the idea to his mother because he was worried with the lack of protection Momo’s hero outfit had. The suit costs 10 million dollars and is funded by the Yaoyorozu company.
    * **Ecto-skeleton** – Of course she’s going to make an ecto-skeleton. However instead of the large machine that her parents built, Danni miniaturized it. Alone, it looks like a spinal column but when attached to the user it transforms into full body suit with a helmet. It increases the wearer’s abilities by 100-fold, like David Shield’s Quirk Amplification Device. It is made out of nanites and powered by an ecto-converter it is controlled via a neural interface. The suit was made initially for Izuku but Danni keeps it hidden away for future emergencies. Danni sold a watered down version of the ecto-skeleton to a security agency abroad. It only amplifies the users quirk by half. It’s really more of a quirk amplification device than a full on battle suit. In America, they use it to fight against high level villains on Trigger **.**
    * **Fenton Ghostbugs** – a surveillance/tracking device the size of a ladybug.
    * **Quirk Neutralizer** – a transparent box that nullifies quirks. Danni designed it. Tartarus paid for it. It operates via a specific electromagnetic field that quirks emit.
    * **Tooru’s costume** – Izuku designed it for Tooru after finding out that the support company just gave her some gloves and boots. It’s made out from her hair like Mirio’s.
    * **Sound blaster -** a powerful sonic weapon.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I really had a lot of ideas for this story but decided not to go through with it because I dont know how to write it yet. And I know that this is AO3 and Fifty Shades of Grey exists but I'm a bit of a perfectionist so there's that.


	3. About Izuku Midoriya and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a character idea list about Izuku and ghosts in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a story, more of a dump. Enjoy it anyways.

  * Izuku is not a half-ghost but he inherited some of his mother’s ghostly attributes. He has a ghost sense in the form of a shiver down his spine. Ghosts are attracted to him because he has a pseudocore. Danni is not sure what the core is entirely made out of. It is small, certainly not powerful enough to have ghost powers but ghosts tend to materialize near Izuku, like his mother. He is resistant to ectoplasm, having trace amounts of it in his blood. He doesn’t get hot or cold easily. Izuku’s hands are always cold like he just dumped it into a tub of ice water. During the summer, he doesn’t overheat. He can understand ghost speak. He can also astral project his body if he concentrates hard enough. Izuku used to do this when he was 8 but it can only happen at the witching hour.
  * Ghosts feel more…alive when they are near him. Whenever that happens, they gain the ability to interact with the human world and access their powers from when they were alive.
  * Izuku is more of a human with ghost senses than a half-ghost. Danni has a theory that if he had a traumatizing accidental death, he would turn into a half-ghost. But Danni was never going to test that theory. Sensitive people and animals (especially cats) are either unnerved or fascinated by Izuku, especially his eyes that sometimes glow green whenever he is feeling intense emotions. After receiving One For All, people just thought it was because of his quirk.
  * The reason why Izuku is able to access the previous OFA user quirks so easily is because of his pseudocore. Strong emotions left by previous OFA users left an imprint and when exposed to ectoplasm, they can interact with the human world.



* * *

Being the son of a support engineer had its perks. Sure he was always in danger of being kidnapped from people who wanted to get their hands on his mother’s inventions but hey at least Izuku gets to have a hoverscooter. Besides, his mom made him some anti-kidnapping tools to make sure that the incident that happened when he was ten was never going to happen ever again.

One of those inventions was called the BEAR HUG. It was a cute stuffed purple and white bear that can turn into a green sphere, protecting Izuku from unwanted grabbers. His mother always made him carry it whenever he was out which prompted a lot of teasing from Kachaan and his classmates.

Eventually, Izuku used the Bear Hug to save Kachaan from the Sludge Villain. ( _Okay in this scenario, after blinding the sludge villain with his stuff, Izuku launched himself towards Bakugou, holding onto him and activated the BEAR HUG so it encased him and the blonde rolling them safely away from the villain. It was a tight fit because the Bear hug was designed for one person only making Bakugou angrier. )_

Unknowingly, Danni inserted a non-electrical tracking device inside Izuku so if he does get kidnapped, she’ll know where to find him. Also he has ghosts to warn him if there are any suspicious people around to kidnap him.

When he was in middle school, he used to travel via hoverscooter. The hoverscooter is a normal red scooter than can turn into a hoverboard in one press of a button. Izuku’s watch is also turns into a wrist wray that can fire ectoblasts. The ectoblast when in contact with human organic cells, stuns the person rather than blast a hole like it will when it hits inorganic material.

He made his own hero suit. The hero suit looks exactly like his original suit but the teal jumpsuit and gloves is made from Fenton-Fabric. It is synthesized by Danni herself, a key ingredient is her ice crystals. One of the methods of making Fenton-Fabric is submerging it into a tub of Fentonium (diluted ectoplasm) to make it indestructible. The fabric is fireproof, shockproof and bulletproof. Because of this, Izuku’s fight with Bakugou did not end him up with a busted suit. Izuku also has a capture weapon hidden in his suit. It is a thin cylindrical canister that can fire an indestructible net.

* * *

**Skills**

  * Izuku has some knowledge in building support gadgets. He also knows how to drive and pilot the Fenton Jet, Specter Speeder and Shadowcycle.
  * Izuku has excellent aim. He used to practice by target shooting dummies using an ectogun. Additionally, Izuku knows how to operate equipment down in their lab. Izuku gets practice from using holographic simulations his mother designed.
  * He doesn’t know how Fentonium is produced but he knows how to work with it. He also knows that it can sometimes turn inanimate objects and hotdogs alive and angry.
  * **Ghost sense** : In the form of a shiver instead of Danni’s usual fog.



* * *

**Ghosts**

  *     * They operate by different rules in Earth-211. Ghosts here are more like echoes or imprints. They don’t have access to ectoplasm as opposed to Earth-42. Only the most emotional ghosts are able manifest and interact with the human world. Weak ghosts live in the 4th dimension within Earth-211. They can sometimes get out if they want to play with humans.
    * Not all humans become ghosts. People who died peaceful deaths don’t leave emotions strong enough to manifest. Some ghost pass on after their obsessions is fulfilled.
    * Ectoplasm is the energy by which ghosts used to interact with the human world. Earth-211 is one of the earths locked from the Ghost Zone. By that I mean ectoplasm cannot flow towards preventing ghosts from feeding off the energy. 
    * Danny is her own self-renewing supply of ectoplasm. She can create it using her own energy. 




	4. Nezu buys The Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezu's thoughts on Danni Fenton

_Not human_.

It was the first thing that arrives in human minds whenever they first look at the principal of U.A.

Nezu wonders if that sentiment is applicable to the black-haired American standing in front of him.

The first time Danni Fenton entered the conference room, the light flickered briefly. Just a millisecond really. Normal humans wouldn’t be able to notice it except for Nezu that is. But he really wasn’t human so that doesn’t count. He would have blamed it on some faulty wiring—or that Majima-san was their draining up the electricity again for his gadgets—but no, every single hair on Nezu’s body was standing and his ears were ringing like a phone dial tone.

Something was very wrong. His instincts were screaming at him to GET OUT. _Get out now while its not too late._

He ignored it of course because Danni Fenton is a guest and Nezu needed to take control of his mind before he starts to eat garbage and drink toilet water.

“Good afternoon, Miss Fenton.” He greeted, happily ignoring his feelings of danger. Surely Miss Fenton wasn’t a threat even though she made absolutely no sound when she walked.

Miss Fenton smiled weakly. This was their first meeting outside of video calls. She was supposed to present one of her inventions that could greatly benefit U.A.’s security.

“Hi, Principal Nezu. It’s great to finally meet you in person.” She greeted back, her blue eyes twinkling like ice sculptures. “I’m sorry I’m late. There was an issue with one of my inventions and it needed to be fixed right away—“

“—Yes, yes. Thank you for calling me ahead of time.” The meeting was supposedly scheduled at 8 am but apparently Fenton had to deal with toxic waste bleeding off their walls.

“Ah, I should begin.” She started.

Fenton was now showing him a powerpoint presentation about her invention. She named it _The Umbrella_. It was literally a force field. An invisible force field that would heighten U.A.’s security. That kind of technology is normally reserved for high-level security prisons and presidential homes. Nezu tried to obtain it once but the cost far outweighs the protection it provided.

“It’s powered by a special converter that can generate self-sustaining energy so you won’t have to worry about your electrical bill piling up.” She chuckled.

“Very ingenious.” Nezu commented. The feeling of danger was gone now ever since Fenton started talking. Nezu slumped his shoulders, forcing himself to relax.

_Easy Nezu. Its just a woman. A normal not suspicious woman._

Fenton continued to explain how the Umbrella works. The holoscreen then showed him a blueprint of the device. It was the size of a small car with several metal pipes attached to the back. On the front metal casing, were the words FENTONWORKS painted in green and orange letters. “—and as long as the battery is in place—“ The holoscreen image switched to a large glass vial with golden metal handles on each end. Inside the vial contained the secret that every support company in the world wanted to know.

Everyone just called it Fentonium because the said creator never really bothered in naming it. She was also stingy refusing to reveal the substances properties, patenting it so that anyone who as much as dared to experiment with it got sued. All Nezu knew about it that it was green, glowing, and powerful.

That green stuff appeared to glow even when it was just a photograph on the holoscreen. Whatever that thing was, it was the reason of Fenton’s success. It was her power source. Nezu wanted to crack that mystery of its creation at once. 

“What’s the shield’s maximum?” Nezu asked.

“I’ve built it to withstand the force a nuclear bomb…But All Might could probably break it at half-strength.” She shrugged.

Nezu whistled if he could but the best he could do was a squeaky howl. “That _is_ formidable.”

Fenton nodded, grinning. She went back to explain more of the Umbrella’s advantages. The disadvantages of the Umbrella though that it was defenseless towards quirks like hers.

“Phasing.” Fenton told him. “I couldn’t figure out a way past it yet.” She admitted.

Nezu placed his small paws on his lap. “Understandable.” He said. Every system had weakness. He accepted that the only thing they could do was take action. Hopefully with the news about the Umbrella would bring more fortune than bad luck in the future.

“Thank you very much for that presentation Miss Fenton.” Nezu said. He climbed up the table so that he could better see her. “This invention of yours will benefit U.A. greatly.”

Fenton smiled.

The Umbrella was lot cheaper than he would imagined. Probably because Fenton made the base from recycled steel. She explained that the device itself can be easily destroyed so it needed to be kept in a safe area away from prying minds.

“I look forward to future partnerships, Miss Fenton.”

“Likewise.”

Humans usually shook hands after a deal is done. Nezu’s never really did that because he his paws were small and soft. But even if he did have human hands, he wouldn’t dare touch Fenton. The closer she was, the more his hairs stood up.

“Are you okay? You look…jittery.” She observed.

Nezu shook his head. He was wearing a suit that covered both his legs and arms but the hairs on his head were completely visible.

“Your hair is standing.”

“It’s cold in here.” He simply said.

Fenton seemed to have realized something seeing how her eyes widened by a 3 millimetres.

“Must be the air-conditioning.” She coughed.

An awkward silence filled the room. Nezu could tell that Fenton was not the type to do business. From his research, her husband was more charismatic. Midoriya Hisashi dealt with their company expenses as well as product distributions. He was the one you call if wanted to set up a meeting.

“—Send my husband the paperwork, yeah?” Fenton said after a brief silence.

Nezu grinned. “Alrightyy~ It’s been a pleasure meeting you Miss Fenton.”

He lied. Nezu reminded himself that any future interactions with Fenton needed to be done via video or her husband. Anyone really, as long as it wasn’t her.

Fenton said her goodbyes and bowed respectfully. Nezu escorted her on her way out.

There were 3 things that Nezu was certain about Danni Fenton.

  1. She was American,
  2. a brilliant inventor, on par with David Shield,
  3. **NOT HUMAN!**



Sometimes it was a pain to be the smartest one in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U.A. --Umbrella Academy--I had to.


End file.
